Rules and Information
KIYOSHI - CODE OF CONDUCT Kiyoshi Family; a dedicated and loyal family whose line dates back at least a few years and continue to strive for order, power, knowledge and respect. If you have an issue with any of these rules then please report it to a head and they will advise. The rules must be signed within 7 days of joining the group page. Failure to do so will possibly result in being removed from the family, permanently.This is to ensure that you have read and acknowledged these laws. This will dictate that you understand that failing to abide by these rules will result in immediate punishment/removal. (N/A on Wikia) Role Play ◉ We encourage Kiyoshi based characters in RP however, if you decide to make a Kiyoshi RPC in which do not possess the traits ie; black hair, purple eyes,etc. then please use something else.Wear the traits proud.We have always stuck with this tradition however, if we catch you wearing something else, we will advise unless reasons are given and such. ◉ Kiyoshi based backgrounds in RP are acceptable but more touchy since we try to keep an open mind but things tend to go overboard so we ask that if you have any questions then please ask us ahead of time. ◉ If you decide to create NPC Relatives/Siblings/Offspring/etc.with or without the Kiyoshi name, please ask first so there are no complications to follow. ◉ Once in a RP, you are not permitted to give out the Kiyoshi name to random individuals just so they could be related to you. Ask that they keep their own name. ◉ Absolutely no OP/GM or any other violation will be tolerated in ANY Role Play. (Do not ruin or taint the name pls.) ◉ Please remember the RP format while keeping anything OOC in brackets. ((example)) General ◉ Drama will not be tolerated and this includes bullying, racism, stereotying and more. If you have a problem with another individual in the family, please inform one of the heads so that it may be dealt with accordingly. If you do not report it then please do not complain like a crybaby. Also, be nice fam, nobody likes an asshole. ((3 warnings will be given before being removed from the family.)) ◉ Avoid bringing personal issues into the fam chat and RP, especially if you are not ready to deal with it yourself. ◉ Each member will have a personal page where you can store anything, including your bios, old or new. It is your choice what to do with it. This is your personal section so you can input whatever you please but try to keep them in your personal area and not spam the other threads. ◉ If you need a break from the chat/fam/etc. please advise immediately to one of the heads otherwise, we will consider your long absence a potential termination. ◉ Having alt accounts is perfectly fine as long as this is not a means to have multiple families. Joining ◉ We reserve the right to decline any request if we deem the personality or history inappropriate for this fam. ◉ When a member joins, they will automatically be given a name change token, the Kiyoshi necklace, badges and an invite to the group page and skype chat. ((Do not ask for more)) ◉ We are becoming more strict on whom we allow to join since we originally decided that 20 would be our limit and we have on numerous occasions passed the half way mark. So please judge/ask accordingly. ◉ Husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, children, nieces, nephews, etc... are NOT automatically made into Kiyoshi. If anyone wishes to use the name, they must be voted upon like everyone else. ◉ If an individual desires a re-vote then they are required to wait at least a month before a re-evaluation. ◉ If someone is interested in joining the fam then please discuss it in the family skype chat. We will permit everyone to input their opinions until the five days are up and that is when the decision shall be made, if not on the spot. If you are given the name Kiyoshi and later on you decide to rename yourself, consider this a leave. No exceptions. Voting The voting process begins when an individual inquires/ or a recommendation is given. The entire family must be notified via the Kiyoshi Skype chat. This will ensure that everyone has been notified of the event as well as maintaining history for previous votes. Everyone is entitled to their vote and opinion however, if some feel that the vote is unjustified this will result in chaos. To restrict such, we have constructed a way to uphold fairness and be more coordinated. Voters must be active. There are no ifs or butts to the matter. Approximately once a week of activity to retain the right to vote prior to the day. We do not like repeating the "You're never around" BS so, if we must keep track then we will. We will have a grace period for all members to submit their votes however, after 5 days the tally will be up and the judgement made. Votes can only be submitted between the 1st to the 5th beginning of the month. If you wish to bring someone in, please keep in mind that they must hang around the members so that everyone gets a feel and understanding for such possible member(s).We want to ensure that they choose to join us for the right reasons and not just to carry the name. Before recruiting, we will find out their reasoning and should it be satisfactory, a vote will be held by the accountable. Once it is complete, they will receive an invitation to the group page, the skype chat, a NCT, badge, K necklace, some badges, etc. If the individual wishes for a re-vote then they are required to wait at least a month before a re-evaluation. I repeat...All votes as well as re-votes will only be done on the 1st - 5th of the beginning of each month. EVERYONE ELSE - CODE OF CONDUCT If you wish to assist and/or give advice on improving the wikia, please speak to a mod before doing so to avoid mishaps on the page. Role Play ◉ We encourage everyone to take part and iniative in forming this RP/chat. Involvement is key. ◉ If you decide to create NPC Relatives/Siblings/Offspring/etc.please follow up with your clan head first. ◉ Absolutely no OP/GM or any other violation will be tolerated in ANY Role Play. (Do not ruin or taint the name pls.) ◉ Please remember the RP format while keeping anything OOC in brackets. ((example)) General ◉ Drama will not be tolerated and this includes bullying, racism, stereotying and more. If you have a problem with another individual in the wikia, please inform one of the heads so that it may be dealt with accordingly. If you do not report it then please do not complain like a crybaby. Also, be nice fam, nobody likes an asshole. ((3 warnings will be given before being removed from the wikia.)) ◉ Avoid bringing personal issues into the chat and RP, especially if you are not ready to deal with it yourself. ◉ Each member will have a personal page where you can store anything, including your bios, old or new. It is your choice what to do with it. This is your personal section so you can input whatever you please but try to keep them in your personal area and not spam the other threads. ◉ If you need a break from the chat/RP/etc. please advise immediately to one of the heads otherwise, we will consider your long absence a potential dismissal from the RP/chat. ◉ You are permitted to use alt accounts so long as your clan head approves.